User talk:Thurstan/Archive5
(this is the achive of my talk page for 2012} Infobox Layout Hi, I see you're now a bureaucrat. Congratulations, it was well deserved. May I ask you a question. If you see George Thomas Whittle (1902-1992), the infobox isn't at the far top of the page. This is happening on a couple of my articles. Have you any idea why, or how to correct it? Thank you, Cv-s 09:34, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. That is as high as the infobox goes, because it is hard up against the line under the "tabs" (or at least, that is what I see: is that what you see?), which is the effective "top" of the page. Thurstan 11:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :But what I see in Internet Explorer (the above was written on my other computer with FireFox) is the infobox pushed down one line by the stray "§" that is caused by the "remains_sources=source": if you get rid of that, it will probably fix it. I would remove the "birth_sources=-", "death_sources=-" and "wedding1_sources= -" as well. Thurstan 11:24, January 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you, yes the problem was the "§" pushing it down a line. Thanks for fixing it up, I'll remember that for articles I copied from this one. Cv-s 02:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Family Would their be a page on my family or would i have to make it and why do other people ignore me GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 03:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) That would depend on who your family were, but generally there are pages for individual people rather than for families. Thurstan 03:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok Brandon Daniel Kurtz GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 03:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :So we look at Category:Kurtz (surname), and see that we don't seem to have anyone with that surname here yet, so you could create pages for your grandparents, or however far back you know. Alternately you could post a query if you need advice. Thurstan 03:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Navbox template I have just transfered Template:Continental philosophy from Wikipedia. For some reason it is not rendered in the same form as the original. The template Navbox which it uses is not the same, which might be the reason for the discrepancy. However, as you have made changes in the Navbox template which is indeed quite complex, maybe you are in a better position than me to identify the reasons of the incorrect presentation. If you want me to attempt to correct the issue, I would welcome any suggestions. Thank you in advance for your help. Afil 21:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I have been noticing lately that the Wikipedia version of has been revised to simplify the parameters for the list. We are still using the version from 2007: I think that we will have to upgrade from Wikipedia. It probably deserves an announcement. Thurstan 21:29, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Valid names I have some questions related the Valid name categories and as you have posted many of them you probably know the correct answer. Basically the Pattern should be : Category:Valid name- {geography unit} of where geography unit should be locality, county or subdivision, nothing else. Question 1. The system however also includes categories Valid name- nation (which has been used for nations and countries such as France or Albania. Is this correct as geography unit should not be nation? Could this also include according to the pattern category such as Valid name- nation of Europe ? Question 2. The system includes categories Valid name- nation-subdiv1 which has you have applied to various articles such as Connecticut. Does nation-subdiv1 replace the subdivision as geography unit as the system does not have any articles with the category Valid name- subdivision? Would according to the pattern categories such as Valid name- nation-subdiv1 of Austria be acceptable? Question 3. While the instructions indicate that geography unit should include only locality, the system includes both the forms locality and localities. For instance, Category: Valid name- locality- New South Wales is a subcategory of Category: Valid name- localities of Australia :3.1 Are both locality and localities acceptable? :3.2 Are categories having the structure Category:Valid name- geography unit- placename (i.e where the placename is not preceded by of but by - acceptable? Question 4. Would categories such as Category:Valid name- County of Hungary be acceptable? At present none of the existing Valid names for Counties has any entries in which the the structure of is used. Instead there is Category:Valid name- County- Hungary. Are both forms correct? Question 5. The instructions indicate that the structure is mandatory so as not to impede the Familypedia software. How does the software process this information and where? This would enable me to assess if the information I entered is correctly understood and processed by the system I apoligize for the inconvenience, but especially if a format is sensitive to the correct entry of the information, I do not want to make errors in the information I am entering. Thank you, in advance for your help. Afil 02:16, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I am not sure of the answers, because it was all part of Phlox's vision, and he didn't write down all the details. So far, all we have is "remote autocompletion" on forms, which doesn't seem (to me) to work as advertised. What we have is: *Property XXX_nation uses Category:Valid name- nation *Property XXX_nation-subdiv1 uses Category:Valid name- nation-subdiv1 *Property XXX_county uses Category:Counties by country (!?) *Property XXX_locality uses Category:Valid name- locality I think that the next version of SMW has dependancies, so that you can use the value of "nation" (for example) to only offer the subdivisions of that particular nation. As far as I can see, these are the only categories that we have references to. The other source of information on the plans is the modifications made to various templates, which is where the categories I created came from. However, these are neither consistent nor used (IMHO). Thurstan 07:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Category corrections You have made some corrections on the categories which are in correct. In the the Infobox the names of the localities are indicated as under the names in which they were known when the person was born or died. In the category, the present day of the locality is indicated. The old name has a redirect towards the new name. Thus for instance, the village Hosszúfalva is called at present Satu Lung. Therefore Category:Born in Hosszúfalva is not correct and I have used instead Born in Satu Lung. The use of the historic names is disputed in Eastern European countries and national sensitivities have to be taken into account. Afil 23:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, I didn't see the redirect. However, the Wikipedia name is "Chinteni" rather than "Satu Lung": please use the Wikipedia placenames in the categories. Thurstan 23:30, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :::English language Wikipedia does not have articles for villages in Romania. Chinteni is not the name of the village, but the name of the commune. Tha article specifically refers to information regarding the village of Satulung. Communes in Romania, are not localities but territorial units (subdivisions of the counties). I have therefore adopted the official names which are adopted in the legislation of Romania, which are also the names which are used by ro:Wikipedia. Afil 23:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Married in County Cork 1850 Dear Thurstan, I accidentally ran across the article Category:Married in County Cork 1850. According to me it is misplaced and therefore, I have doubts that even people who did have the answers would find it. Also, there seems to be no way of contacting the author of the article. What should be done in such cases? Andrei Afil 23:06, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Request If it is not too difficult, could you have the kindness to unlock the page: Category:Born in 1869. I expect that the reasons you had for locking the page have subsided. Thank you in advance. Afil 07:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :Done, sorry about that. Thurstan 07:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Problems with form Hello, sorry to take up your time but I feel asking someone is the best way to get through these problems. Whenever I try to create a new person, I copy the form from another page and paste it, then alter the details and save. This used to serve me well and create the articles needing only one "refresh" to show the biography and sources. However now, when I do that and save it doesn't work. I'll try and post an example in a minute. Do you have any idea if I'm doing anything wrong? It takes me at least 3 edits to make one page now when I wish it was just 1, it seems like that for others. Thank you, Cv-s 08:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I am not seeing anything different for me, it is still working as always for me (as it used with you). I'm off to bed now. Thurstan 10:02, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :My suggestion (after sleeping on it) is that the problem may have been the servers being busy: when the servers get loaded, the SMW stuff gets flaky. Is it okay now? Thurstan 20:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: Hi, thanks for the suggestion. It's been like this for over a month now I think. I can live with it, but if it doesn't happen to others then there's probably a way to fix it. :: Here's an example: John Smith (1794-1794) Cv-s 05:17, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, what is wrong with that one is that it has been edited with the "Visual Editor" (or WYSIWG editor, or whatever they call it): it destroys Wiki markup by destroying the line breaks. The fix is: go into your "preferences" and "unselect" the item "Enable visual editor (where available)" under the "editing" tab. This should fix it. Thurstan 05:30, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :::: Thank you, that was the problem and now it works perfectly. Cv-s 08:55, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Excellent. Thurstan 19:33, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Local links I prefer not to have local geography links in my articles, so it will save us both a lot of work if you do not change them and then I have to change them back. There is no advantage to having a local link to an out of date version of a Wikipedia article that was cut and pasted here. It is just a page full of useless red links without the images. We should concentrate on articles on people and not be duplicating geography. No one is going to update them and no one is going to convert the red links into articles. There is absolutely no advantage to duplicating all of Wikipedia geography just because we can. --Richard Arthur Norton 22:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry for not reading your comments in the "edit summary". Thurstan 11:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Warby family Thurstan, I hope this reaches you, I am new to Familypedia and find it clumbsy. I have been researching my wife's side of the family. Elizabeth Warby is her 3rd Great-Grandmother, first daughter of John & Sarah Warby. I have a considerable amount of information from Elizabeth onwards. I would be glad to share this with you via direct email contact. I am in Adelaide, South Australia - email me at barneybu@bigpond.net.au or phone (08) 8293 4997, Don Barnett Blog Edits Hi, Thurstan. This SouthWriter, but I logged out to test the blog. I am an administrator at another wiki and I was testing to see just who could edit a blog post. I was especially wondering about who can delete an undesired post (remark). I know I can do it as an administrator, but the help page about blogs at wikia community central states this: "Blog posts can only be edited by the original poster and administrators." Does this mean that the blog writer is free to delet the remarks of others, or only the whole blog? Another way of reading that is to say that the writer of the remark can delete his own remark. I logged off and I found that the remark I made to my registered blog is untouchable. I had tried to remove it while logged on and it was still untouchable. I need to know how these blogs work so as to formulate a working policy as to the use of the blogs on our wiki. Thanks in advance for any help you can give me. SouthWriter 20:25 EDT, April 28, 2012 Sorry I didn't reply straight away. I don't know anything about blogs. Which is your wiki, I could go have a look at it (since I am an admin here, I can't check here). Thurstan 04:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Gedcom Can Familypedia import Gedcom files? I have over 40,000 people in my family tree & don't think it possible to enter them one at a time. Robert Alvarez 18:54, May 29, 2012 (UTC) No. The last time it was discussed the prevailing view was that it was too easy to rapidly create a large number of problem pages. I use a LifeLines script to do some of the drudge work of creating pages. Thurstan 21:09, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Stropkov District Would it be possible to unlock the page Category:Born in Stropkov District? Thank you in advance. Afil 02:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Thurstan 03:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Advice? Hi, Thurstan ... I've appreciated the help you've given me on Familypedia and on my RAOGK wiki. I have a "sensitive" question to ask you and don't want it hanging out publicly on the talk page. Would you be at all willing to contact me by email ... and I'll respond with the "issue" and how I should deal with it or what Wikia's position is on such. My email is tiny_tex @ yahoo.com Many thanks Cowantex 20:34, June 13, 2012 (UTC) George Brown As an administrator, please have a look at the articles George Brown, Ann Taylor and Robert Brown. They simply indicate that George Brown, son of Robert Brown married Ann Taylor. No dates, no places of birth, no indication about who these persons are. I understand that we include articles on any person, not only "notable". But this does not justify not providing any information. I think that these articles are a joke, a reaction to your previous discussions. I placed a comment on the user's (Vilius2001) talk page. Sorry for bothering you with this problem but I do not have the authority of taking any kind of decisions. Afil 20:44, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I have been monitoring this: I don't think it is a joke, but a misunderstanding. I think the article on Robert Brown was created by a typical "newbie", who did not know what he had to do. Then User:Vilius2001‎ decided to be "helpful" and fill in the red links to his parents, George Brown and Mary Taylor. Don't assume malice where ingnorance is sufficient explanation. Thurstan 20:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Talk Page Template (?) The info that you (and others) have at the top of your Talk page ... is there a way to do something similar with my RAOGK Message Wall? Many thanks for your help. :At w:Help:Message_Wall#Extra_Features I found the sentence: ::"Greetings: You can create a welcome message at the top of your wall by adding content to the page Message_Wall_Greeting:" :I haven't tried this. Thurstan 21:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiki problems? Good afternoon, I've been gone for a few days and I just returned to some obvious issues here. I'm not sure if it's just me or how long there have been problems. The articles are not working right - legitimate links are turning unclickable, "showfacts biography" isn't working, details aren't showing up in "showfacts children", etc., etc., if you don't have these problems I must be doing something wrong. Hopefully this will be sorted out. Thank you, Cv-s (talk) 04:00, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, they have done another "upgrade" a few days ago. The new version of SMW does some things differently, so some changes are going to have to be made. It will not happen quickly, I'm afraid. Thurstan (talk) 06:20, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :That makes sense. Thanks for explaining, I'm happy to wait it out or try and be of assistance if needed. Cv-s (talk) 06:34, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :I've contacted Wikia. This was never supposed to happen. They are trying to fix it, but appear a bit baffled. rtol (talk) 05:57, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't know why they should be baffled, the same thing happened in April 2011, the last time they upgraded. Thurstan (talk) 06:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Did Wikia turn off the "Edit with form" option? They could restore it now it works again. Thurstan (talk) 06:35, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Good afternoon. Sorry, I missed your message but everything now seems to be working fine for me. Refreshing an article makes it go back to normal. Also, I'm not sure if it was deliberate, but I can now create articles using the form with internet explorer. Cv-s (talk) 04:26, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I have fixed the form for the new revision. The fix for all browsers was done by User:PedroM in mid-May (see Forum:Where is tech support? - here, looking at our problem forms#Fixed?). Thurstan (talk) 04:32, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you. Without people like you this site would be nowhere near as successful. Cv-s (talk) 04:38, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you for your support. Thurstan (talk) 06:28, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Also about wiki problems I also am having problems. The links to parents and spouses are not working (mostly). The sensor, tree, descendants also seem to have problems. This happens even for trees or descendants which were working in the past. Is this a general problem or is it due only to my computer? Afil (talk) 06:04, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :No, still a general problem (see remarks above and at Forum:2012 software upgrade): the /trees and /descendants have to be "refreshed" (save again with no changes), as does the /sensor and the main page. Repeat until satisfied. Thurstan (talk) 06:10, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Template: Infobox settlement I am still facing difficulties with Template: Infobox settlement, specifically with the displaying of coordinates. Until some time ago they were properly displayed if no parameters were indicated on the coordinates display line. Now nothing works, regardless of the parameters entered. This is not due to the updating of the template file, as it has not been updated since the changes appeared. Regardless of this, the template has been updated several times in Wikipedia. Would it be possible to include these updates in Familypedia? I would do it myself, but the file is locked. Anyway the file is not working. I am worried because I had entered the parameters in several hundreds of articles so that they were displayed correctly. I do not know how these changes affects these articles and if everything has to be started all over again. Afil (talk) 04:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Is the page Mihail Kogălniceanu, Ialomiţa an example that you are having trouble with? When I view that page, I see coordinates, after the text "Position of village in Ialomiţa County". However, you have set User:Afil/common.css with ".geo-dms { display: none }", which is turning off the coordinate display (check the page source). What were you trying to achieve with that? Thurstan (talk) 04:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for the clue. I corrected it and everything works fine now.Afil (talk) 00:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) User Talk page -- "Greeting" template? What is the template name used for the Talk page greeting you (and several others) have at the top of your Talk page? I want to put a message similar to yours on my Familypedia talk page. (I don't want someone to do it "for" me ... I want to do it myself. I just need the name of the template to use.) Many thanks. Cowantex (talk) 10:43, July 26, 2012 (UTC) It is . Thurstan (talk) 20:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC) bdm template Dear Thurstan, Sorry to bother you again. This time I am facing difficulties with the bdm template which lists the persons born, died, Afil (talk) 00:23, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I think that it is a little more complicated than that: I think it is still working: if I look at Frankfurt/bdm, I find William von Wittelsbach (1330-1389), who is born in Frankfurt am Main (now the redirect after my recent move of the page). Can you give me an example which is not working? I would guess that either the page must be re-saved, or the redirect must be re-saved, so that the SMW system "notices" the redirect. Thurstan (talk) 07:47, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Examples: ::Luise Chotková von Chotkov und Vojnín (1777-1864) was born and married in Neuhof bei Kuttenberg (which has a redirect to Nové Dvory (Kutná Hora District)) - however this does not show up in Nové Dvory (Kutná Hora District)/bdm. She died in Teplitz-Schönau (which has a redirect to Teplice) - in this case it shows up in Teplice/bdm. :::I see her born and married in Nové Dvory (Kutná Hora District)/bdm without doing anything special. Thurstan (talk) 02:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Sándor Teleki de Szék (1821-1892) was born in Kolozsvár (which has a redirect to Cluj-Napoca) and this shows up in Cluj-Napoca/bdm. He died in Nagybánya (which has a redirect to Baia Mare) and this does not show up in Baia Mare/bdm. :::I see him in Baia Mare/bdm without doing anything special. Thurstan (talk) 02:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Franz von Schönborn (1870-1942) born in Malešice (no redirect) shows up in Malešice/bdm and dies in Schleinitz bei Marburg an der Drau (redirected to Slivnica pri Mariboru) but does not show up in Slivnica pri Mariboru/bdm :::I see him in Slivnica pri Mariboru/bdm without doing anything special. Thurstan (talk) 02:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Matild Teleki de Szék (1872-1919) born in Paszmos (which has redirect to Posmuş, Bistriţa-Năsăud) does not show up in Posmuş, Bistriţa-Năsăud/bdm and died in Alsóbalázsfalva (which has a redirect to Blăjenii de Jos, Bistriţa-Năsăud) shows up in Blăjenii de Jos, Bistriţa-Năsăud/bdm :::I see her in Posmuş, Bistriţa-Năsăud/bdm without doing anything special. Thurstan (talk) 02:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Mihály Teleki de Szék (1634-1690) born in Nagyvárad (which has a redirect to Oradea) shows up Oradea/bdm (after updating links) and died in Zărneşti (no redirect) which also shows up after refreshing. The system seems to work if there is no redirect or if the redirect is towards articles having titles with only one letter words. However one of the examples referring to Matild Teleki infirms this conclusion. So I don't know what is happening. If you look at the issue, maybe you could also look at another simpler problems. The years are indicated with a comma (i.e. 1,930). While mathematically correct, usually years are written without the comma after the thousands. Do you think something should and could be done about this? Regards Andrei FilottiAfil (talk) 01:07, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps your browser is showing you a cached version: try refreshing (Ctrl-F5) or purging the wiki cache ("Refresh" tab). Thurstan (talk) 02:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :We have discussed the commas in years before, and a solution would have to come from the SMW developers. I think we should display dates rather than years to fix this. Thurstan (talk) 01:48, July 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. In worked by using Ctrl-F5 on Google Chrome. I would never have dreamed that this was the solution. Anyway, thanks again and sorry for bothering you with such questions. Afil (talk) 04:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Great. No need to apologize, I like to help where I can. Thurstan (talk) 05:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Barons and baronesses Thank you for drawing my attention on this issue. I will make the required corrections. Afil (talk) 19:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) America You are right. The way America is treated is heterogeneous. I agree with you and will make the necessary corrections and have the categories of North America which is part of "the Americas". ( "The Americas" are treated mostly as "America", which is what I had in mind when I introduces the category you are discussing. There is a long list of categories which you can identify in Category:Centuries in America. All these will have to be changed. Just to have a complete picture, there also is South America. Do we have separate categories for the Carribean (which in familypedia is sometimes treated as a subcategory of North America) and for Central America or do we include them in South America? Do we also have a separate category for Latin America? Except for Latin America (which should not be a separate category) I have no preferences, but would like your opinion and will then make the required corrections which cover more than just the case you raised. Finally, as a general rule, I understood that generally for history, Familypedia uses the present names of the countries. Thus information related to some event which took place in today's Belgium during the Holy Roman Empire would be included in categories related to Belgium, even though Belgium did not exist at that time. This leads us to have categories for centuries and years in Belgium long before Belgium was created in the 19th century. (This is just an example). If this is the case, do we still have for the Americas the category Years in the 13 colonies or should they be incorporated as Years in the United States (even though they cover a period which is older than 1776). Take any decision you want but just let me know what the decision is. Afil (talk) 04:58, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a quick answer to your questions, but I generally use the Wikipedia categories as a guide, since we are going to get them anyway. Thurstan (talk) 06:17, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikipedia states that America is confusing as it could refer either to the United States or to the continent. Therefore it recommends to use "the Americas" for the continent and "United States" for the country which eliminates any confusion. I consider that this specification makes sense and I suggest we use it also in Familypedia. :::Also, for the classification of geographic data, Wikipedia does not use either "America" nor "the Americas". It only uses North America (which includes Central America and the Carribean) and South America. Both are included in the category Continents. I also consider that this makes sense and I suggest we use it also in Familypedia. :::This will imply eliminating the categories related to America and the Americas and redirecting the subcategories to either North or South America. I will also do this, though it will take some time. After the cleanup of the subcategories there will be come categories which will be empty and will have to be deleted. I will mark them for deletion, but do not have the authority to delete them, which will have to be done by an administrator.Afil (talk) 21:55, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Have you checked Wikipedia? They consider "America" ambiguous, but "American" is okay, meaning "of the United States". So "American politics", "American people", etc. Thurstan (talk) 06:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::That is an inconsistency of Wikipedia. If American is ambiguous, so is "American", regardless of what Wikipedia is doing. Of course the Incas, who lived in South America were American people and not people of the United States. Therefore, using American only for the United States is incorrect, it is wrong. It would be absurd to copy this inconsistency into Familypedia. We are supposed to be human beings who use our own judgement and not slaves of Wikipedia, which in some cases can be right and in others wrong. Afil (talk) 20:32, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :::I gave the problem you raised some further thought. There are some notions which have a sense which gained international recognition and which should not be altered by private groups. A typical example is the name of countries, where it is not acceptable to change the official name of the country. For instance, to quote only two names of countries whose official names are Kyrgyz Republic and Republic of Moldova. These are the official names under which these countries have been recognized by the United Nations and by the international community. There is no justification to present them under different names (which is what Wikipedia actually does). Similarly, the United Nations have accepted the name of Organization of American States where American States does NOT refer to the states of the United States, but to the various independent states of the American continent including both North and South America. It this is the official interpretation of the adjective "American", any other interpretation by various organizations such as Wikipedia or Familypedia is not acceptable, because it simply proves to deny the international authorities the right to decide on official names and basically can lead to anarchy. If there are various rules such as British or American English, we can accept both or either of them, but we have no right to invent specific rules. There is or should not be such thing as Wikipedia English.Afil (talk) 01:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, I don't accept that argument. As human beings we are going to disagree (since we have different values), so in the absence of a discussion forum, we make appeal to authority: me to Wikipedia, you to the United Nations. If we can't agree on which authority to refer to, then we are not going to resolve this. Thurstan (talk) 04:00, September 7, 2012 (UTC) bonjour et merci pour votre message merci de m"aider dans la redactio sur le sujet du titre italien de "Nobile" amitié franchini gilles mon adresse maiol= franchinig@yahoo.fr mon site ;= franchini.e-monsite.com Calendar categories Please be aware that the greatest part of the calendar categories do not follow the wikipedia templates. For some reason wikipedia does not follow the principle that a century has to have 100 years and that the first century starts with the year 1 and finished with the year 100. Similarly, a decade has to have 10 years. It is not possible to have centuries with 99 years and decades with 9 year even if wikipedia says so. There has been no objection to the wikia calendar templates I have been using until now. Do you want to change all the categories I have been working on for nearly one year? I don't want you to do anything, just let me do the job. But having both types of categories is just confusing. Afil (talk) 18:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Main Page and Navigation Hi Thurstan, I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development team and I noticed that your main page and navigation were a little broken. I'm going to take a quick try at fixing them up for you guys, let me know what you think, and if you'd rather I leave them alone just drop me a line and I can revert any changes I make. ' PORTERFIELD ' 19:02, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :I am happy to leave it to your judgement, it was never really my thing. Thurstan (talk) 19:59, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Request to unlock articles If there are no compelling reasons to keep them locked, could you be so kind to unlock the following articles: * Dubrajpur * Kasba, Uttar Dinajpur * List of sovereign states * Prakasam district * Theni district Thank you in advance. Afil (talk) 21:20, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Done: let me know if I missed any. I have left some protection on them, as India articles seem to attract "drive-by" trivia edits. Thurstan (talk) 21:39, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Request I would like to know how I can remove any link of my name or children etc fomr this Familypedia. I am not the source of this information but something out of a book by Klaas Tol. Please let me know how to remove and make sure all indexes disappear on Google. Thank you kindly Abraham 22:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC) If you want to do anything with Google, you will have to ask them. I have left a note for Rtol, the original author of the page Abraham Tol (1952-), asking him to agree to its deletion. Thurstan (talk) 02:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :This strikes me as a genuine request, so please remove. rtol (talk) 22:21, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. Thurstan (talk) 23:47, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Help Hi. I just created the page Doris Rita Engler (1925-2011) for my grandma, but I was genuinly confused about all of the templates that I copied off of the help page (since I don't have firefox 3), so I removed them. Although now it still looks strange, so I was hoping that you might be able to make it look a little neater and more professional? Thank you for your help :) FamilyFinder55 (talk) 20:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :It should be okay now: I might remove some of the "sample text" from help page, since people don't seem to get it. Thurstan (talk) 21:05, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::the instructions about using Firefox 3 are obsolete: the problem has been fixed so all browsers are okay. Thurstan (talk) 21:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thurstan, Ships I started using Wiki's just 6 weeks ago. I started with WikiTree then I found this site recently. I would like to say that I did not create the page 'SHIP' and I agree that 'SHIPS' is better. I found the page 'SHIP' from the link on the first line of the 'Category:SHIPS' page. This link is still there. Being a very new person not only to the concept of Wikis but to the strange Wiki language I followed the link and created my 3 ships accordingly. KevinJSands (talk) 17:18, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it is all good, though perhaps we should dispense with the ships page altogether, since it could end up with millions of items on it. Thurstan (talk) 19:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC)